


Fireworks and Love

by Varewulf



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: With the fireworks nearly over, Arisa and Kasumi share an intimate moment under the sky.





	Fireworks and Love

**Author's Note:**

> The most recent BanG Dream: Girls' Band Party event gave me this little idea. It's only loosely based on that story. Maybe it's the fireworks festival for the year after, or maybe it's just an entirely alternate story. I came up with outline before I had even read the whole thing in the game. Either way, I thought it was cute, and wanted to write it, even if it was short. Arisa and Kasumi are one of my favourite couples.

The fireworks were approaching their end, and Toyama Kasumi sat down next to Ichigaya Arisa with a plop.

"Had your fun?" Arisa asked.

"I'm tired," Kasumi said.

"I can tell," Arisa said with a light sigh. "That's what you get for running around so much. You're no longer a child, you know."

Kasumi leaned against Arisa. "Love me," she said.

Arisa blinked. "What?"

"I'm tired. Love me," Kasumi repeated.

Arisa could feel a blush coming on. "But I already love you, what more do you want?" she asked.

"Give me attention." Kasumi was pouting.

Arisa felt an urge to laugh, but she kept it in. Instead she put her arm around Kasumi, and planted a kiss on her forehead. "There." It wasn't too long ago that she would have died at the mere thought of doing something so embarrassing, especially outside of a private room, but with Kasumi you just had to get used to certain things. Arisa felt like she got a lot of courage from Kasumi. Though she still blushed a lot, and was thankful the others weren't too close by.

"Mmmore," Kasumi demanded.

"Maybe I was wrong about you no longer being a child." Arisa smirked. "Alright..." She gave Kasumi a wet smooch on her cheek. "How about that?" she asked.

"More." Kasumi sounded a little perkier, but she was still demanding.

Arisa sighed. "You're hopeless," she said. "What am I going to do with such a needy girlfriend, eh?" She reached over and stroked Kasumi's cheek. "Maybe..." Hooking a finger under Kasumi's chin, she lifted her face up. "This?" she asked in a playful tone, and planted a soft kiss right on Kasumi's lips.

"Mmm~" Kasumi sounded pleased, and it felt like she was melting.

Arisa tightened her hold around Kasumi's waist so she wouldn't just slide to the ground. "How about that?"

Kasumi giggled. "Thank you, Arisa~" she replied happily.

They both noticed the sound of fireworks had stopped. In their little moment together, they had stopped paying attention to the world around them. It was time to get up and get going then. It would get cold if they stayed for too long, even at this time of year. The others might be waiting.

As they got to their feet, a voice nearby suddenly said: "Ooo, nice going, Arisa~."

Arisa's eyes immediately snapped to the source of the voice. "O-O-Tae?!" It was indeed Hanazono Tae, looking at them with a smile. "Y-you were spying on us?!"

"No, I just came to let you know we're going now that the fireworks are over," O-Tae said innocently. Knowing her she probably wasn't lying. "Looks like I came at just the right time. Or the wrong time? I didn't know you were that smooth, Arisa."

While it sounded like a genuine compliment, Arisa didn't exactly feel happy about it. "I-I'm not- that was just- er... I mean..." she fumbled for the right words.

"Arisa loves me~," Kasumi chimed in, sounding like she had never been happier.

"Huh? W-well, yes, but... t-that's not the issue here!" Arisa said. "Y-you shouldn't spy on people like that, O-Tae!!" She harrumphed, and stomped off. Wishing the earth would open up and swallow her. Or swallow O-Tae. Either worked.

"Did I do something wrong?" O-Tae asked Kasumi.

"Nah, it was an accident, right?" Kasumi said. "She'll calm down again." The two of them started walking back to the others.

"Still, didn't know she had it in her," O-Tae said, with something like admiration or awe in her voice. "It was a bit inspiring. Maybe I should try those moves on someone..."

"Eh? Who?" Kasumi asked in surprise.

"Who knows~" was all O-Tae answered.


End file.
